


Another fresh start

by DinaS112904



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: #season 4 wrecked me, CarmenSandiego, F/M, This is plantonic so, carmensandiegoseason4, i gonna miss this characters so much, this is my canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaS112904/pseuds/DinaS112904
Summary: Carmen and Gray finally see each other again after what happened the night Carmen got her memories backBut do they wanna be in each other’s life again or not?
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Another fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh,season 4 was such an emotional roller coaster.I loved it so much.But I’m also sad it was the last season.And I was low-key upset that Carmen and Gray practically don’t keep contact with each other anymore,so I made this.And this is my canon now!

VILE had finally been defeated.Carmen Sandiego’s goal of taking them down was finally achieved.

Once that was taken care of,some VILE operatives were taken to jail along with the facility members,and some have chosen to semi-retire to their civilian lives before they devoted their lives to crime.

But Crackle,A.K.A. Graham Calloway,or what Carmen likes to call him,Gray was lying in a hospital bed after the events that had happened while trying to restore Carmen’s memories.

Chief had made him a surprise visit and even offered him Carmen’s contact info,which he declined in order to not complicate her life.Her new life.

Once Chief left the room,Gray laid in his bed and looked out his window beside him,reflecting on everything he just went through.Emotionally and physically.

When he got discharged from the hospital,he decided to also go back to his civilian life,not only to finally take a break from his thieving days,but to never hurt anyone again.Just like how he made sure to never hurt Carmen.

Because she inspired him to do better,and to make him a better person,even if he was just doing his job as a lighting tech at the Sydney Opera house.He hoped he would never have to steal from anyone ever again. 

Two months had passed since he was in the hospital and life was treating him well so far in his new-crime free life(well his second time in a crime-free life). And he was working another night at the opera house,which was a success.

Later that night he had left the building when all of a sudden,he noticed someone or something red zip lining from the roof of the building to another a couple yards away.

“Was that who I seriously think it is?”he said quietly to himself.His curiosity wanted him to follow what he saw,but he also knew that whatever it was,is long gone by now and he couldn’t have caught up with it if he wanted to.And so he didn’t and just shook it off as he continued to walk away from the opera house.

A couple minutes later as he was still walking and was now far away from the opera house,he noticed the red figure again in the sky,this time using a glider as transportation.

“Ok,now that was definitely not a coincidence.”Gray said,now more surprised yet intrigued.And so his curiosity tells him to follow the figure,through the sidewalks of Sydney and the glistening lights in the Australian night sky.

And then before he knew it,the red figure was out of sight again,and Gray was now standing in a back alley.So he laid against the nearest wall to catch his breath.

Meanwhile just a couple feet away behind a nearby building,Carmen Sandiego,the red figure Gray saw in the sky,had just taken off her glider backpack to also catch a break. 

“Man,whatever that thing was,it was fast.” At that moment,Carmen couldn’t believe whose voice she had just heard.Or if it was really him.His old best friend,or technically ex-best friend,from her student days at VILE.

She was in Sydney after all,his hometown.So her curiosity got the better of her and walked over to where she heard the voice from. 

After a few minutes of walking,she finally saw him.He was still standing in the alley he went into,ironically to find her. 

She thought that Gray was dead,and that she deliberately killed him.Thank goodness that she actually didn't.

“Gray?” she says in a shocked yet subtle tone,which got his attention as he was looking back at her. “Well well well,so it was you that I saw flying through the sky.”said Gray in a self-confident voice as Carmen walked up to him.

“I see you for the first time in two months after I go ballistic on you and that’s the first thing you say to me?”asked Carmen,crossing her arms.

“Hey.Like you said you went ballistic last time we saw each other.I was just trying to lighten the mood.”Gray replied with a smirk. 

“That’s reasonable.”Then Carmen’s subtle smile turned into a frown. “Look,Gray,I just wanna start off by saying..I’m sorry for that night.We both know that I wasn’t myself and...I hope that I never have to act that way again.Gray...I thought I killed you..and I’m glad that you’re alright but still..I can’t ever forgive myself for that night.”

Then Gray concernedly looked at her as she was looking at the ground since she was too vulnerable to look him in the eyes to apologize. 

“Carmen.I’m just glad that you’re alright.And that’s all I ever wanted.”he said as he put his hand on his shoulder and Carmen smiled at him again. “Say,how about we discuss more of this tomorrow afternoon at 3.It’s getting kinda late,and I figure a girl like you definitely need her beauty rest.”Gray suggested.

Carmen smirked at him indicating that Gray just got his answer. “Same place as usual.” “You know it.” “Ok,I’m sure I can stop by.See you then.” Then she walked away into the darkness as Gray watched her leave with a content smile on his face.

——————-

*The next day* Gray was sitting at the cafe,drinking his usual order and even got Carmen a coffee too that was in front of the empty chair he had reserved just for her.

A moment later,she finally showed up as Gray averted his eyes from his reading book and noticed her. “Once again,you’re fashionably late.As usual ” “Well you should know by now that I’m not the most punctual person.”said Carmen as she sat down on the empty chair.

“I got you a drink. In case you were feeling thirsty.”said Graham as he put his book down and completely paid attention to the lady in red in front of him,who was just in her casual attire.

“Thank you.”she said as she then picked up the hot coffee mug and took her first sip,as there was now an awkward silence between her and Gray. “So,how are you colleagues doing? Or you know,those redheads that used to work with you?”Gray asked to break the silence.

“You mean Zack and Ivy? I think they’re doing good.The truth is I left them a letter saying “fight the good fight”.I thought it’d be best if I let them choose their own path,and do what’s right to them.”

“Wait,so you left them?” “Technically yes..but we still keep contact with each other.”  
“Ah,so you’re a lone wolf now?” “You could say that.What about you? Anything that you did for the last two months?

“Well,after I got hit with my own crackle rod,which was on stun-mode,I spent only a few days in the hospital for my injuries,and then once I was discharged I went back to working at the opera house.”

Then Carmen was shocked to hear Gray's possible implication that he was no longer a master thief. “So..you’re not a thief anymore?”

“Nah.I decided to give that all up for good.Because you were right Carmen,stealing does hurt people.And I never wanna hurt anyone again,especially you.But you already knew that last part.”

“Yeah...so I was the reason you gave up thieving?” “Yes...you inspired me,and I'm pretty sure that you’ve also inspired many others around the world too.” 

“I’d figure you’d say something like that.But what can I say? I’m proud of my work?...so,anything else you’d like to say to me?”asked Carmen,intrigued. 

“Yes actually.Carmen...even when we were on different sides,I still really cared about you.You were like the sister I never had and I was devastated that we had to part ways.But I do understand why you left VILE island,and I respected your decision.I just wanted whatever was best for you.And after the events that happened,I wanted to stay out of your life for good this time so I wouldn’t complicate things.”

“What a coincidence.When you got brain-washed I also wanted to stay out of your life to not complicate things for you.Because deep down I also still really cared about you,Gray.And I still do.”said Carmen with the fondest smile.

Then Gray has a surprised look,but in a good way. “I feel the exact same way.And now that I actually think about it.I don’t see how either of us would be complicating each other’s life now.VILE has been defeated,ACME is not gonna track anyone,and I can’t think of any other bad guy groups that hate us.”

“You do make some good points.So what are you saying?”Carmen asked,even thought she already knew the question. “How about you and I become friends again,just like the good old days?”

And from the look on Carmen’s face,Gray already knew the answer. “I would love that.”

“Great!”exclaimed Gray.The. He sat up and stuck out his hand for her to shake. “How about it,friend?” 

“Uh,that won’t be necessary.” And before Gray knew it,Carmen also sat up from the table,and hugged him much to his surprise. But then he quickly reciprocated the hug back as they were now being wrapped in the other one’s arms.

After everything that had happened,they were now in a good place in their relationship again,and both hoped it would stay like that forever.

“I love you,Gray.”Carmen said softly as she melted into their hug,and Gray quickly thought of how to respond because it was the first time she told him he loved her.

“I love you too,lambkins.”

And from that day on,they made sure they would never lose contact with each other again.


End file.
